Odd one out
by Chiisai.x.Kitsune
Summary: Siblings beyond belief. He would push her to and over the limit, proding her in the right direction with masamune. When she notices the red General, will he distract her or engarauge her? Suck at summmeries, R & R. T for language GenesisxOC
1. Prolouge

This is a prequeal to Hero by....Shamefully I have forgotten the authors name and when I tried to look the story up, it has appeared to be removed from fanfiction...unfortunately...It was a really good story aswell! I have made a few minor adjustments so if you haven't read hero then it will still make sense xD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for some minor seconds. Evanna is owned by the author I mentioned up there ^^ if you know her/his (I bet it's a her) can you please tell me so I can give them credit.

For the first few chapters it will be a prequeal to the story i mentioned up there ^^ for the first few chapters but them I will gradually mould it into my own creation!

Err... a P.S Disclaimer?: I own everything in square enix....-notice sarcasm- Even though it would be very awesome to be suied by SE, I do not think my bank balance would allow it...

* * *

It wasn't like her to snap out when there was no reason to. But everyone was dimining her, looking down their noses to her. She didn't want to be known as the great silver General's sister, no, she wanted to be known as the only female in Soldier, and a first none the less. She's a second but just as good as a first. Even though her brother barks orders at her when she is lacking tecnique, he still cares about her, he wants to see her succeed. But she didn't know of this as he kept poking her with masamune' just to provoke her because he was bored. She was the only one that he would ever act like this around and he was the only one that she would open up to. They had a link that was stronger then brother and sister. They knew that if one died, it wouldn't be possible for the other to carry on. They knew this but it didn't frighten them, no, it just made them stronger.

When she was young he would protect her from everything, the whole world. But now she is grown she can take full responsibility....kind of. Genesis is no help, always annoying her just for a laugh...and he wonders WHY his book goes missing from time to time.

Angeal's hands are so full with Zack that he's not sure raising a baby would be any easier. Though Zack is the puppy of Soldier, Evanna sure takes the role of the kitten. She despised of that nickname but she couldn't stop anyone from saying it.

Though she never told anyone, she often suffered from nightmares. Nightmares of the labs, needles, restrains, metal tables...anything to do with her much hated father. Yes he was her father, but just her biological father. If you've ever hated someone so much you just want to pound them dead then pound their corpses some more, times that by about ten thousand, seven hundred, and thirty two and thats how much the silver haired second hated Doctor Hojo.

Yes she did have silver hair. She looked exactly like her brother...just not as toned or not as much muscle. Her hair had natural streaks of golden in it and instead of her brothers stubborn straight calic, hers went off to the left side of her face. It was strange though. No matter how short she cut it, her hair would always grow back to her thighs in a matter of days.

Her outfit would usually consist of a pair of black leather pants, light boots that tied up to her knees, a black leather vest that zipped up and stopped at the base of her neck, metal shoulder gaurds, and black leather fighting figerless fighting gloves that went all the way to her shoulder guards. And yes, she had a strange obsession with black leather.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...That was a pretty crap prologue. I promise the story will be muchhhhh better xD

Vincent: Yes...of course it will be.

Hey! You're supposed to be nice to me! We made a deal, you praise my story and I write somewhere in one of my books a Vinney/Lucrecia love story...urghh

Vincent: For one, do NOT call me that and two, Chaos made that deal, not me.

Whatever you still agreed. so go on, say what I told you.

Vincent: -sigh- Fine please R & R everone...Happy

Much!


	2. Chapter 1

The odd one out (Prequel to hero)

Disclaime: If I really did own square enix then Genesis and Zack would be chained to my wall...making sweet sweet love. Oh yeah thats right I am a Yaoi fangirl! Err don't think theres any yaoi in this story but there might be one or two straight lemons!

* * *

Bend your knees more. Don't hold your arms out straight. Be quicker with your foot work. No that's too quick." Her 'instructor' barked. She grumbled and slowed down her pace, still fighting the simulation.

"You're being too clumsy with your swordsmanship. Make your moves fast and quick." He added.

"Would you shut up Seph, I can't concentrate when you're barking orders at me," She grumbled in annoyance. "

"Evanna how will you make it to first if you can't concentrate when someone's shouting at you?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Like this." She laughed. Before he could object Evanna forgot about the simulation and tackled the First to the ground. At least that's what she meant to do. Sephiroth stepped out of the way, put his foot out and tripped the small 16 year old.

"Unfair much?" She muttered and jumped to her feet.

"Evanna you wouldn't of needed my help anyway, you've got a natural magnetic pull to the ground. I'm surprised you even made second class." Sephitroth snickered.

"Oh admit it big brother, you're proud of me."

"I admit to nothing."

"Moron."

"Immature."

"Imbecile."

"Child."

She gaped and he smiled triumphantly. His grin vanished when he saw the look on her face.

"Evvy I didn't me-"

"Save it Sephiroth." She spat and stamped out of the training room. Even though she was 16, Evanna had more experience than most men get in their entire existence. Her long silver hair fell down her back and swayed as she sulked through the hallways. Sometimes she really despised of her big brother. He was older, faster, and more stronger than she was and he never let her live that down. She would always live in Sephiroth's shadow, not being recognised by the public eye. It's not that she wanted media attention but she at least didn't want to be remembered under the title 'Sephiroth's sister'.

"I'll show you child." She grumbled and kicked her locker with so much force that it caved in.

"Bad day huh?" Someone behind her chuckled. It could only be one person since all the other men left when they saw her foul mood and abrupt behaviour. She spun around for attack, startled by the interruption.

"Oh it's just you Zack. Yeah more like bad existence." She muttered and she tried to repair the damage to her locker.

"What did Sephiroth say this time?" He sighed and silently laughed as he watched the girls failed attempted to fix the abused metal.

"He could me a child. I am NOT a child." Evanna spat, gave up on the locker and grabbed the spare clothes.

"Well I hate to break it to you but Evvy you kind of are a child." He hesitated, afraid that she'd hit him.

"True. But you're still younger than me and you don't get half the crap that I do. It's always session after session after session, Evanna you're doing it wrong. No like this. You're going to slow. Stop tripping over. It's not MY fault that gravity has a strange liking to me. Besides you ARE younger than me so that means that I can do this." She playfully jabbed her fellow Second in the ribs and the favour was returned by him throwing her over his shoulders.

"Ah Zack! Put me down! No stop! You know that drives me nu-" She was cut off by the giggles bursting through her mouth.

"Hmm a First class Soldier wouldn't have ticklish feet." He mused, putting on his best Sephiroth tone.

"Yeah well a First class Soldier wouldn't have a ticklish neck either." Evanna laughed and started running her knees lightly across the 15 year old's neck. Zack doubled over laughing, tripped over the bench and sent the both tumbling to the floor in a giggling heap.

"The puppy and the kitten." Someone laughed from behind them. Seeing it was Angeal, they quickly scrambled off the floor and stood respectfully but still shaking with laughter.

"Hmm. Sephiroth just wanted me to see if you were alright and haven't destroyed half the entire building." Angeal stated, his lips twitching in a smile.

"Oh really? I didn't think a child could do that." She hissed, her good mood vanishingly instantly.

"Don't worry about Sephiroth. You know he didn't mean it. I know how worked up Zack gets when I call him a child. Don't let it get to you." The First smiled.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes Sephiroth treats me like a small kid, like I'm younger than Zack. It's because I'm the only girl in Soldier isn't it? Just because i get moody it doesn't mean I'm going to fricken crumble at any minute!" Both the guys flinched at her sudden outburst but they knew it was coming sooner or later.

"I understand if you want to stay here in your own quarters tonight." Angeal stated.

"No I'm fine, just as long as my brother doesn't have his foot in his mouth. I'll be there by 10 I promise."

"And where would you be going?"

"Err Zack's gonna help me figure that out aren't you Zack?" She asked with her kitten like expression.

"Err sure, Soldier Second Class Zack on the job!" He saluted with a smile. Angeal rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'smart ass' while walking out of the locker room.

"Any ideas?" Evanna asked hopefully to her friend.

"We could go see a movie..." He trailed off.

"Urghh Zack, can't you come up with anything better than that? We'll bring Cloud along too, where ever we are actually going... How about that Wutain all you can eat buffet that opened up. It's quite a walk there but the fresh air will calm me down and hopefully stop the thoughts of wanting to throw my brother off the plate." She smirked

"Err Evvy." Zack rubbed his fingers together.

"I will pay for it. I have enough money...I never really do spend it any way. What happens to your money?" She accused as she walked towards the showers. The cubicles had no doors in them but if anyone tried to peek, they would earn a kick in the face.

"I send most of it to my folks in Gongaga. They've been struggling lately. Oh that reminds me, next weekend I was gonna go back home for a few days since I haven't seen my parents in almost a year. Do you wanna come?" He yelled out over the sound of Evanna's and his shower starting in unison.

"Really? That would be awesome. I mean if it's not a burden or anything. It will give me a nice change to staying home with three men who just LOVE to patronise me. Do you think your parents would mind?" She questioned as she ran her hands through her impossibly long hair.

"Yo, Zack you in here?" Someone shouted out, cutting off Zack.

"Yeah Kunsel. Evanna's here as well." He yelled back.

"ZACK!" The girl squeaked out. It's not like Evanna hated Kunsel, it just he was a bit perverted and just LOVED to hit on her...while her brother wasn't watching that is.

"Oh Evvy." Kunsel laughed in a fake 'romantic' tone.

"Kunsel cut it out PLEASE. You know that I only like you as a friend that is. So please for the love of Shiva, STOP hitting on me or I'll just have to hit you some place that'll leave a mark." She let ice bled into her tone. Thanks to the guys not being able to see her face, they couldn't tell if she was joking or serious.

"Err point taken. Anyway your blond haired friend is looking for you Zack. He said something about a Wutain Buffet. Know anything about that?"

"Yeah Kunsel. Tell him to meet us out the front of ShinRa in ten minutes." Instructed and turned off her shower. Zack took his time and by the time he turned off his, Evanna was already half dressed.

"Jeez Evvy, whats with you and black leather?" Zack rolled his eyes as the girl did a twirl to show off her outfit. She was wearing a pair of knee high black leather lace up boots, black denim cut off shorts, a white singlet that was cut off so her belly bar showed and a black vest. Her belly bar was a round lock, surrounded by red rubies, a chain tangled from the bottom and attached to the chain was a tiny silver key, also laced with small rubies.

"Why does Sephiroth carry Masamune everywhere? Why does Genesis like LOVELESS so much? It's a question this universe will never get an answer too." She smirked and walked out of the room.

"I still can't believe you took us to one of the most expensive restaurants in town." Zack muttered as he piled his plate up with Wutain foods of all different sorts.

"Well believe it. Err Cloud you do realise that you can take more than just one piece of satay chicken right?" Evanna laughed at her blond friend's plate.

"Uhmm Okay..." he trailed off and piled his plate so it was almost as full as Zack's...almost. Evanna had chosen sesame' seed chicken, sweet and sour pork and special fried rice. (...that's what I usually choose when I get Chinese :p)

Half way through the meal, Evanna looked at her phone and dropped her fork.

"Crap! I forgot that I have Mako injections tonight...SHIT! I'm an hour late." She almost screeched as she put her things in her bag. She could already feel a dull headache coming on.

"Finish eating. You don't have to come back with me." She said in a rush as she ran out of the restaurant.

"Woah. Mako must be excellent for her to run off like that..." Cloud trailed off.

"Pfft hell no. It's just Evanna and Sephiroth have chips that Hojo implanted in their brains. it allows him to control them...or cause them pain, whatever floats his boat. It's rather cruel really."

"I think I just lost my appetite. That's just inhumane!" He emphasized.

"Agreed." Zack stated and looked at his watch. "We better get going as well curfew is in half an hour and I don't know this area very well."

As she ran along the foot path, she past a few drunks that were stumbling home for the night. The pain in her head started to get more intense, making her pale features grimace in pain. Due to her strange attraction to the ground, she caught her foot the the edge of the foot path and went tumbling to the ground.

"Crap." Evanna muttered as glowing Mako tainted blood stained the cement. She kept running and due to her almost infinite stamina, she made it back to the Shinra building in less than twenty minutes. As she ran to the elevator, the receptionist gave her a funny look but she was too absorbed in the blaring pain in her head for her to notice. Evanna was just outside Hojo's lab when a agonising pain blared through her head, causing her to buckle to her knees.

"FOR THE LOVE FOR SHIVA, IM ALREADY HERE!" She yelled out. The pain subsided to a dull numb as she got to her feet and made her way into the lab.

"You're late." Hojo stated as she sat down on the examination chair.

"No shit Sherlock." Shew rolled her eyes as she buckled one of the restraints on her wrists. During Mako treatments, both Sephiroth and Evanna got very violent but it was only subconciously, it was the Jenova cells reacting with the Mako. The scientist buckles up the last of the restrains and got the injections ready. Evanna dreaded needles. It was just a fear that she was born with. She began to think that she might be a bit more human than her brother but that didn't bother her much. She still had a reputation to kick someone in the head if they deserved it. But needles always reminded the young Soldier of her dreaded childhood. There was one memory in particalar that she didn't know it was good or bad...or both.

~9 years ago~

He sat on his bed waiting for her return. He could hear her screams and he couldn't do anything about it. He was too weak to protect his sister from the horrible experiments. The screams were getting closer. He could hear every movement she was doing, every sound she was making. The door opened and light poured into the room as the small girl was pushed into her brothers protective grasp.

"Get out now." He snarled at the scientist who retreated quickly and shout the door.

"Sephy why are they doing this?" She sobbed into his chest as he patted down her sleek damp silver hair.

"Because they're monsters." He simply stated and nursed her until she fell asleep in his arms, still sobbing.

She remembered how safe she felt in his arms, knowing no matter how bad her day was, her brother would always comfort and protect her, no matter what the circimstances. It's true he gave her a hard time but she returned the favour to him when they went home.

Evanna could feel the Mako like ice in her veins, bringing her back to reality. She used all her self control not to lose control to the Jenova cells but the girl couldn't help it when she accidently snapped one of the wrist restraints. She held onto the arm of the chair, not wanting to go berserk until finally the pain subsidded and she was now in full control of her body.

"You do realise that I hate you for all eternity and wish you would burn in the fiery pits of hell right?" She sighed as she jumped off the chair, feeling very nauseous from the Mako.

"Yes you've mentioned that a couple of times Jenova project #2." Evanna knew that the scientist was taunting her but she was feeling too sick to argue.

Riding her bike on the way home wasn't the best idea. Her vision kept clouding and her stomach churning, at any moment she was probably going to hurl. She managed to get all the way home before she became to violently ill. As she opened the door, she was met by Sephiroth's angry gaze.

"I thought you said you would be back by 11? I hav- Evvy? What's wrong?" He asked, supporting his sister as her legs began to buckle.

"Mako." She simply stated and was thankfully led to the lounge. Her grabbed her a bowl which she gratefully accepted and drapped a towel around her.

"Why do I get so sick for? You don't urghhh my stomach feels like it's gonna implode by itself." Was what Evanna was trying to say but all her words were slurring together and soon she couldn't string a single word together. He looked her sitting on the couch, slumped over the side with a bowl sitting on her lap. He gave up on his post as a General for that moment and sat with her, his arm draped around her neck to give her support. She gingerly leant against him and slowly faded into a painful sleep.

* * *

A/N: So how was that??

Chaos: That was AWESOME!

Chaos? Wheres Vincent??

Chaos: I'm always inside of him so he tried being inside of me for once. Its quite enjoyable xD

O...kay? I'm thinking about that in more ways than one.

Chaos: Yes that was my plan!

Yay! Could you say it Chaos?

Chaos: Sure! Please R & R everyone! It might be a few days before Kitsune posts another chapter, as she has it all written in her book but she lacks the motivation to type it up. Your reviews will give her that motivation! She promises the chapters will get gradually longer... Possibly up to 4000+ words a pop...How was that Kitsune?

AWESOME! I love you Chaos! *GLOMPZ*


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in square enix...at all.  
I've posting another story as well it's called 'sister' and it's based on Cloud's twin sister...Not as OOC as this one is..._

* * *

Evanna woke in a daze like state. She was in her bed but she couldn't recall how she got there. She remembered leaning against Sephiroth (A very rare action) but that was about it. Suddenly her stomach churned and she threw up noisily in the bowl on her nightstand.

"Not feeling any better?" Her brothers voice floated from the doorway.

"Seph? No...Hmmm my head. Have I ever mentioned that I hate Mako?" She groaned.

"I think this is the 14th time this week. You tend to murmur in your sleep. I'll get you something for your head." She accepted gingerly and grabbed her ipod speaker to play some soft music. She found a soothing song and stuck with it, knowing every single word.

_I know that you're hiding things/  
Using gentle words to shelter me/  
Your words were like a dream/  
But dreams could never fool me, not that easily. _

She looked over to the door and saw a bit of red fabric swaying in the light breeze coming from the window.

"I can see you Genesis, stop hiding." She laughed as he came out looking like a child who had just been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with genuine care. His intense blue eyes sparkled as the sun hit them, mesmerizing Evanna for a second but she shook her head to snap out of it, instantly regretting the move.

"Like crap."

_I acted so distant then/  
Didn't say goodbye before you left/  
But I was listening/  
You'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily. _

"I don't have any assignments today, so I'll keep you company."

"Dear gods, help us all." I yelled out dramatically. "You don't have to. I was gonna go to ShinRa today. I'm not gonna let a little sickness stop me from getting out and about. I'm not weak." She started to get very serious.

"I never said you were Evanna. If you are so determined on going into ShinRa today then A) I'll drive you and B) You're either going to stay in your quarters, or the private lounge." The redhead compromised.

_Save your tears, because I'll come back/  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door/  
But still I swore/  
To hide the pain I when turned back the pages/  
Shouting might have been the answer/  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart/  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart. _

"Fine. But if I get called for a meeting then I'm going. And you have to bring me some chicken soup." She added with shifty eyes. Sephiroth came back with some aspirin in one hand and a cup of water in the other.

"Annoying Evanna again are we Genesis?" The silver General accused. Genesis shook his head and started singing to the music.

_'Cuz a thousand words/  
Call out through the ages/  
They'll fly to you/  
Even though I can't see/  
I know they're reaching you/  
Suspended on silver wings/  
Oh, a thousand words/  
A thousand embraces/  
Will cradle you, making all of/  
Your weary days seem far away/  
They'll hold you forever. _

"I didn't know you knew this song Genesis." Evanna observed after drinking her water.

"Only because you play it over and over, I kind of picked up every word of it." He sighed.

'Ditto Loveless." The siblings rebutted in unison. The redhead looked between them both, sighed and shook his head. Evanna rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the bed to get up. Both the first walked out of her room to give her some privacy. She choose to wear a pair of loose fitting stone washed jeans, a black singlet and a crimson cardigan. She then just put on some flat shoes to match her outfit. She didn't have any assignments today put she always kept a spare uniform at ShinRa just in case.

_Oh, a thousand words/  
Have never been spoken/  
They'll fly to you/  
They'll carry you home/  
And back into my arms/  
Suspended on silver wings/  
And a thousand words/  
Call out through the ages/  
They'll cradle you/  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days/  
They'll hold you forever/  
Oh, a thousand words. _

Evanna slowly walked out of her room and grabbed a bit of toast that was sitting on the bench.

"Hey, that was mine." Angeal whined as he spun around from the kitchen, making the girl jump.

"Shiva Angeal, you just scared the hell outta me." She breathed and recovered. The first just gave her a crocked smile and put another bit of bread in the toaster.

"Look for Zack when you get to ShinRa, he wants to tell you something." There was something off about his tone but she couldn't place it. After finishing her toast, she followed Genesis to the carpark and hoped into the passenger seat.

* * *

"I could've driven myself you know. I'm not completely disabled." She sighed and turned up the radio.

_Never thought that I would wind up by myself/  
If I told my wild imagination/  
But right here, I am finding myself so lost/  
And there is a way, for me to turn back. _

"And then you would've been dizzy, slid off the road and be twisted in a metal wreck and Sephiroth wouldn't be very happy. And then he would've taken in out on everyone else. So I really just did this to save my own skin."

"You're terrible." She sighed. The wind felt good against her clammy face so she closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat.

"Tired?"

"No, just still have a small headache. I'll be fine, don't worry." Evanna turned her head to catch more of the breeze and inwardly admitted that she was still tired...exhausted almost.

_All the things I see/  
They are different from/  
What I had imagined they would be/  
Everything looks different/  
Now I'm getting dizzy spells. _

"Hey you wanna do something tonight? Since you're not tired or anything. And you're not weak so you should be up to this to prove it to me." Genesis started, catching Evanna's attention away from the passing cars.

"What would you have in mind?" She asked looking over to her redhead friend. Yeah he was her friend, not exactly her closest, but still her friend. Genesis was very hard to get to know, and even harder to get him to drop his guard around you. For the people who didn't know him personally, they thought of him as almost as stern as the Silver General, but much more mellow since he would quote Loveless every now and then. driving his roommates up the wall. Evanna always thought that he would act different around her, even though his more closer friends her Sephiroth and Angeal, he would always talk with a bit more....compassion. She didn't really mind it, but sometimes when he was in the mood, he would be the most annoying person she knew. He really knew how to push her buttons.

"I was thinking about this club in Junon..."

"A club? You do realise that I'm still a minor right?" She asked him as if he was stupid.

"Yes I do realise that but you're Evanna, the soon-to-be-Soldier First Class, sister of Sephiroth." He smirked with a light gleaming in his eye.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up a sec there. Did you just say First Class....FIRST?!" She gaped at him all the while he just smirked.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you, Me, Seph and Angeal recommended you for First. Your exams are in two weeks." He stated as if he was commenting about the weather.

"Genesis! I love you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed and glomped him...well as good as a glomp you could do in a car with your seat belt on.

"Eves, I'm trying to drive here. Calm down until I park this thing. Jeez you're not as weak as I thought. Please let go of my waist before you burst my kidneys." The redhead puffed as the girl pulled away and blushed.

"Err anyway, where's this club at?" She enquired as she pretended to inspect her nails and failing miserably at it. Apart from appearance, Evanna didn't share many qualities as a girl her age. That was mostly to blame because of the Mako and Soldier processes. Her body didn't work the same, thus she couldn't have children one day.

"Junon, it's called One. It's very...adrenaline pumping. Try and keep this under the radar from Seph...he goes on a mission today so it won't be all that hard but you tend to let things slip unintentionally." Genesis hinted with a smile. By the time they had made it to the Soldier floor, Evanna was attempting to push Genesis to the floor.

"Not quite Eves, maybe a few more enhancements and then you can match my superior strength!" He announced and laughed as she tripped over her own feet at her attempted to get him on the ground.

"How many enhancements have you had anyway?"

"Too many to count." He smirked as he slumped down on one of the velvet lounges. She stared dumbfounded at him for a second but then came to her senses and sat down beside him. After the awkward silence that followed, she got back up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked accusingly.

"For a walk." She spun on her heel and the edge of her foot hit the door frame and she was sent to the floor. Evanna cursed under her breath as she could hear the red First snicker but otherwise got herself up and walked to her destination.

* * *

"Zack?" Evanna knocked hastily on the door again. A small frown formed on her face as her fellow Second didn't answer. She tried once more before giving up and searching for someone who might've seen her friend

"Yo Kunsel, have you seen Zack lately?" Instead of a statement, Evanna was answered by a hysterical laugh.

"Err I think he said to meet you down in the cells." Kunsel tried to state but it was a bit hard to understand thanks to his bellowing laughter. She just nodded slowly and made her way to the unusual destination.  
The cells were a large room with small sections cut off by force fields.

"Zack are yo-" Her sentence was cut off from the hysterical giggles that burst through her mouth at the site of her two younger friends. Zack was laying on the white cot and Cloud sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. The spiky haired blonde looked up at Evanna and a bright blush creeped onto his cheeks. Zack bounced to the side of the force field like the excited puppy he was.

"Evvy! Thank Shiva you're here! Last night when you took off, we left about 20 minutes before curfew and kind of got lost...thanks to chocobo head's brilliant navigating. And so we ended up half an hour late. We would've been able to snuck in but Angeal caught us. After he threw us in here, he said 'And the war begins'..." Zack was lost in thought. But then he questioned Evanna's look on her face. It was if she suddenly got excited about something.

"What?" The boys asked in unison.

"Take a hint. When ever a First says 'And the war begins' it means look around every corner. He just started a prank war! And probably with Genesis on his team..." Evanna trailed off. She looked up to see a pair anticipating eyes and a pair of eyes saying "Leave me the hell outta this". Evanna smiled as she got the attention of the guard and asked if he could release her friends.

"Sorry Ma'am I'm gonna need some ID." He stated without looking at her. Her puzzled expression faltered as she showed him her wallet.

"Wait you're Evanna? O-of course Ma'am. I'll let them out straight away." He stuttered. She smiled smugly while the force fields were deactivated. They hurried out of the cell and up the stairs with Evanna still lagging behind.

"Yeah thanks for waiting guys." She yelled out but regretted it as a wave of nausea went through her. She was still definitely sick.

* * *

The bread stick crumbled under her teeth as she nibbled in it and scattered the rest of her food with a fine layer of breadcrumbs. She then sucked her water through her straw, thinking that this might not even settle her stomach. She laid her head on the table letting the the cold metal cool her hot forehead.

"Hey!" Her friend next to her yelled out causing her to look at him. Zack had his hand on the back of his head and he was looking down the hallway with narrow eyes.

"What?" Evanna sighed as she took another sip of her water.

"Angeal hit me." He wined. "Hey do you have any ideas what we could do to him? Coz c'mon locking us in the cells was pretty cruel. It has to be equally cruel." Zack almost said devilishly.

"Well I had this one idea this morning...We'll have to sneak into the First's bathroom though. And getting caught by my brother is NOT something I enjoy. Here's what we do." An evil grin spread the spikey teens face as he was informed of Evanna's epically brilliant idea.

"Go, go, go." Zack whispered as he urged Evanna into the door and followed her. The silver girl stopped and gasped at the site. The bathroom was HUGE! There was ten different giant showers with hazy glass surrounding each one. Also in one of the ajoining rooms, there was another four rooms that were only small but held the biggest baths that Evanna had ever seen in each. On the shelves of the rooms, there was as many bath salts, shampoos, conditioners, soaps and gels that one could imagine. in another adjoining room down the end of the shower room there was (for some reason) a large sauna. On the left there was a door that HAD to be the locker room.

"Okay screw the barracks, I'm going to bathe here from now on." Evanna smiled.

"Think about that later. Alright now we just gotta decide which one is Angeal's..." The spikey haired fighter mussed. There was Five Soldiers but two of them were assisnated by Wutain troops...no ones sure how they really managed that but some say that they were traitors so Sephiroth had to dispose of them. But either way, their lockers had been cleared out so there was only the three Firsts left.

"Alright well we can safetly assume that this is my brothers...I can see his spare Masamune'. And this one must be Genesis's, I can smell his aftershave. So this one must be Angeal's." Evanna stated but then froze when they heard a door open and footsteps. The teens were sure they would be caught...until the footsteps went in another direction and the sound the a shower started.

"Quick put in his code! I have the powder. HURRY!" Zack whispered loudly. Evanna muttered something inaudioble under her breath and opened the locker. The shower suddenly stopped so Zack quickly laced the clothes with the powder and shut the door.

"Where can we hide?"

"Err in one of the spare lockers!" Evanna yelled and lockjed herself in one and Zack the one next to it. Sure enough Angeal walked into the locker room, just a towl draped over his wet body. Evanna looked at him with curiosity. She wasn't crushing on Angeal but still couldn't help to think of him as sexy. Suddenly he opened his locker...and dropped the towel. Evanna heard her friend close his eyes in disgust but she couldn't look away. Apart from Sephiroth (an encounter she'd rather forget) Ageal was the first naked man she'd seen in real life. Which meant she was a virgin. Finally Angeal put he's clothes out of his locker on and left the room. When the Second's were sure he was out of earshot, they both burst from the lockers laughing.

"You were looking weren't you?" Zack taunted.

"I was not!" Evanna put her hands up.

"When you lie your right eye twitches, it always has."

"Okay fine. i was looking. But tell me, if it were Scarlet, wouldn't you look?" She accused.

"Touche'." With that they both left the locker room with triumphant looks on their faces.

* * *

**_Yeah...I don't know what was with the lyrics in this chapter...Those were my two favourite songs, 1000 words and Real emotion, both sung by yuna in Final Fantasy X-2..._**

Vincent: You could've choosen something better...

**_Me: What would you have suggested Vincent?_**

**_Vincent: Something by Gackt perhaps..._**

**_Me: You only say that because it's like the theme song to your game_**

Vincent: And?

**_Me: And nothing...Gact is sexy_**

**_Vincent: Is that the only actual REAL person that you think is sexy?_**

**_Me: Maybe..._**

**_Vincent: *sigh* R & R everyone while Kitusne fantasises about people she can never have_**

Me: HEY!


	4. Chapter 3

_Soooo Sorry it's been ages since I updated. First off at the end of the holidays my internet decided to cut itself off and then my whole computer crashed and I was like FFFFFUUUUUUUUU- So I had to type it up on my brothers laptop...yeah but now my school computers have fanfiction access so I should be updating more often....even though now most of my spare time will be spent working, ALWELL!!!!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Final Fantasy or in that fact, ANY square Enix stuff....I'm just obbsessed with it, that's all xDD  
(Warning, possible spoilers more final Fantasy VII Games and or Movie)  
**_

* * *

Are you feeling alright Angeal?" The silver General asked his friend. They were having a late lunch, as always, because it was when the cafeteria was empty. Of course they could cook in their own rooms but sometimes they couldn't be bothered.

"Err I'm not sure, I think I'm allergic to the soap I used..." He trailed off as he scratched his chest so hard that it teared his shirt.

"Mako kills off all allergies Angeal,"

"Well i dunno! What ever it is, it's making me so damn ITCHY!" He yelled the last word and started hastily scratching his legs, arms and anywhere else his clothes touched his skin.

"When the WAR of the beast brings about the worlds end." Genesis trailed on, emphasizing the word 'war'. Angeal got the hint and his eyes narrowed.  


* * *

"Guys I would run if I were you, Angeal's coming this way and he looks pissed!" Cloud warned the two Seconds as they were talking to Kunsel. They looked down the hallway to see the furious First storming to towards them, looked at each other, then bolted down the corridor like their lives depended on it. They were to busy looking behind their shoulders that they didn't see the General standing in their path. They both collided with Sephiroth, sending them both the the ground but he still stood there looking unscathed.

"You two, in my office, now." He ordered in a strict and cold tone. They both scrambled to their feet and rushed to the General's office without another word. Evanna could feel her brothers icy stare boring into her back.  
But right now he wasn't her brother, no he was her commander. Anyone would think the two were being sent to their deaths as they stiffly sat down on the chairs facing Sephiroth's desk.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" He stated. Evanna couldn't tell if he was angry, disappointed or just outright pissed.

"Nothing sir, it was just a bit of childish fun. It won't happen again, we swear it." Zack said in one breath.

"You say that Zackary but this time next week you'll be sitting in the same spot, receiving the same lecture. I really can't tolerate this behaviour anymore. You'll be on parole. One more wrong thing and a server punishment will be in order. Dismissed."

"That's it? I was sure he would whip our asses this time." Zack blurted out as soon as they were out of the Generals office.

"Zack, he can still hear you, don't give him anymore ideas. I have to go home with the guy and a pissed Sephiroth isn't as nearly as dangerous as a thinking one." Evanna warned. They made their way to their first class of the day, a training session with instructor Keller.  
They both wanted to race to the training room but when they were inside, Evanna's foot got caught on the mat and she tumbled to the floor. While the other two Soldiers that were there burst out laughing, she grumbled into the mat.

"Evanna get off the damn floor or stay there permanently." Keller spat as he walked into the room. She quickly complied.

"Sorry Sir, it seems I have a problem with gravity sometimes." She muttered.

"Now everyone,. give me five laps and 50 squat thrusts as a warm up then pair up. Fair go with Timinds and Tanzi with Evanna." Keller ordered.

"Sir, why doesn't grey hair here get called by her last name?" Michael Tanzi sneered. She loathed Tanzi with a passion. He always went out of his way to torment her beyond belief.

"It's because I don't have a last name you twit." She rolled her eyes and sped past him.

"Yeah I got one. How about 'failure'." he laughed along with Lliam Timinds.

"Michael shut your fucking mouth before I punch you so hard, you wont be able to talk for a week!" The silver warrior spat. Tanzi laughed in her face and put his leg out so Evanna stumbled over it.

"That's IT!" She screamed and tackled the annoying second to the ground.  
She didn't mean to punch him THAT hard but he deserved it anyway. She didn't mean to give him a concussion, even though he would heal from it anyway. And she didn't mean to forget about the consequences.  


* * *

"Evanna! What is the meaning of this?" The General barked as he stared at the girl with a fuming expression.

"It wasn't my fault! He started it! I was merely defending myself!" She shouted back behind the glowing force field of her cell.

"According to Keller, Timinds and Fair, you continued to hit him AFTER you knocked him unconscious."

"I- Wait, Zack said that?"

"Reluctantly yes, but that's beside the point. You almost killed a fellow Soldier, just because he insulted you. You have to learn to maintain."

"Oh yes because you're the perfect Soldier and you can do no wrong." Evanna hissed.

"I didn't say that."

"You were getting to it!"

"Evanna please! Calm down!"  
The girl tarted seeing red; she was fuming which made her headache and nausea worse.

"I'll see you let out in an hour, when you've calm down." The General sighed and walked out of the room.

For the next hour, Evanna paced her cell, still angry at her brother and no where near calm.

"We'll let you out now Miss." One of the guards stated and deactivated the force field. As soon as the purple glow had disappeared, the second bolted out of the room.

"Should we go after her?" The other guard asked.

"Hell no! I don't know about you but I cherish my life." The first one exclaimed.  


* * *

Evanna tore down the hallways to the elevator. She got off at the Soldier floor but instead of going to her next class, she went to the emergency exit. The girl climbed up the ladder instead of down, until she go to the roof. Evanna always went up to the roof when she was pissed. The sound of the helicopter blades always blocked all the thoughts from her mind. Sometimes she would spend hours watching the infantrymen, Turks and Soldiers board different aircrafts to go on different missions.

"There is no hate, only love, for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of the wounds. Dreams of the marrow hath, the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away. The end is nigh."

"LOVELESS act II. What do you want Genesis?" Evanna sighed.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. I know you're not a kid Evanna. Sephiroth is just protective. You were so happy this morning Evanna. When you're in a good mood it makes everyone around you feel bliss. I know you're still sick but don't blame Seph, he means well."

"What do you care?" She spat. He looked at her with a genuine gaze, pain visible in his eyes.

"Sorry. It's just what would you do if you were treated like a kid? If you had to face everyday, expected to be perfect. If you had to follow in the great Sephiroth's footsteps but still live in  
his shadow?"

"I don't know what I'd do but I certainly wouldn't spend all day sulking, that's for sure. And not going around almost killing people, even though I'm proud for you standing up for yourself. I must admit, Tanzi is a bit of an imbecile. But what did he do to make you lash out?" The auburn fighter asked. There was something about Genesis that made Evanna smile when he was around her. She didn't know what it was but she liked it.

"He called me a failure,"

"Ouch. But you believed him." It wasn't a question.

"No! Well not really... OK I did...I do." She mumbled and looked down at her feet.

"Evvy look at me. You are not a failure. You kicked his ass didn't you?" He smiled. Evanna couldn't help but grin back. "Come Angeal Seph and I are having a training session. Take out all your anger on us Firsts, we're harder to concuss." Genesis laughed playfully which Evanna poked her tongue out in response.  


* * *

The girl was in a much better mood when Genesis led her into the level 49 training room. Sephiroth was fiddling with the simulation settings while Angeal was leaning against the wall in a different pair of clothes and a very smug look on his face.

"Good afternoon Evanna." He greeted in a chirpy tone which immediately scared the girl. She knew Angeal had done something to get back at her for the itchy powder. She was about to question him but the settings around her changed into the freezing temperatures of Icicle. Snow fell down onto her head and melted in her hair.

"Alright, survival training. Genesis team up with Angeal and Evanna you're with me. There are makers in random places in this simulation, I do not know where they are but they are ten of them, five for each team. Don't hide others you find. The first team to collect five and come back to this exact spot wins the challenge. After everyone is back we will swap partners and do the same and swap partners again. The whole session should take to the end of the day." Sephiroth explained and placed and red flashing marker on the ground so even if it did get covered in snow, it would still be visible.

"Start." He added and trudged off to the North while Genesis and Angeal took the South. Evanna looked around and quickly caught up to her brother.

"Was there a reason that you paired me up with yourself?" She asked and jumped over a rock.

"No, not in particular. But I can see that you've calmed down. Are you still feeling sick?"

"I'm fine. I forgot how mellow Genesis could be. I'm not sorry for what I did but I know how childish it was. Tanzi needed to be taught a lesson and not thinking that he can demine me and get away with it. I admit that I believed him when he called me a failure but then how can I be a failure and still kick his ass? But you're right, I need to maintain. Next time Tanzi opens his mouth then I'll be sure just to only bruise him."

"I'm glad you see it from my point of view. But do you know why I call you a child?" Sephiroth as they started ascending a step hill. Evanna shook her head.

"It's because every time I see you, I think of when we were younger when you used to cry to me after Hojo was finished with you. You always looked so helpless, unable to defend yourself. And I couldn't always be there for you. I wont you to be as strong as you can, so you defend yourself. I know you're perfectly capable of doing that now but it's still not enough to reassure me. Plus it's also fun to torment you." He smiled at the last part and jumped onto a brunch of a tree to avoid Evanna's punch.

"You're terrible, Brother." She laughed and foll wed him onto the tree. Sephiroth jumped to another branch and Evanna went to follow but something tied to the tree caught her eye.

"Ha! Found a ribbon." She announced triumphantly and waved the item in the air. But as she did, the wind picked up, causing her to lose her footing. She fell through the air and landed on the cold hard snow. It wasn't a very far drop so all it did was shake her up.

"I'm okay!" She yelled out and jumped to her feet, ribbon still in hand. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and got back to walking up the hill.  


* * *

Another half an hour later, they had found three other ribbons and were searching for the last one.

"Seph I swear we're going around in circles. Look we past that tree ten minutes ago!" Evanna whined.

"If you think you can navigate better then please, be welcome to lead." Sephiroth gestured with his hand.

"Gladly." She skipped in front of her brother who had a look on his face knowing that he had made a mistake. Evanna smirked and turned a corner, leading to an extremely step downhill  
path.

"Evvy this seems a bit steep, you sure you don't want to go around."

"No Seph. You said that I'm in charge so we're doing this my way. If we go around then we'll waste to much time and the snow will pile up; it's getting thicker as it is. Come on General, you're not afraid of a little hill now are you?" She taunted and skidded a little down the snow before jumping up and spinning around. Sephiroth rolled his eyes but secretly enjoyed his sister's rare good mood.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Sephiroth whined. He was copying her, doing what she did when he was in charge.

"No I don't Seph, that's the general idea. Besides, this is the only place we haven't looked yet." Sephiroth shrugged, not bothering to argue with his sister. Something was nagging at his conscience though, but he had no idea what it was. They turned right, right again and then what seemed to be left but by now the snow was picking up so they couldn't even see 5 metres in front of them, even with their mako enhanced sight.

"How high did you put the difficulty on this simulation?"

"Twenty-five. Why?"

"TWENTY-FIVE! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I HAVEN'T EVEN ATTEMPED A LEVEL TWENTY! What were you thinking?" Evanna raged and threw her hands up into the air.

"I thought you said you were sick of being treated like a kid. I can easily disable this simulation if you really want me to." Sephiorth hid his smirk well as he trudged past the gawking teen. Evanna just grumbled and took the lead again. It was about then when the girl realised she had no idea where the hell the last ribbon was.

"Sephiroth, can you err suggest somewhere that we might look?" She stuttered, ashamed of asking for help.

"Well yes I have a suggestion. Back there, there was a crack in the ice. There might be a ribbon down there. I am to big to fit through but with your slim figure, you might be able to get in if you squeeze." The First suggested. Evanna nodded and followed her brother to the crack. It was a pretty tight squeeze and Evanna had to remove her jacket so she could slip in but she made it. In the crack, it seemed like a cave. But it seemed much warmer then outside, much warmer that it was hot. Sweat started to bead on her forehead as she searched for the last white ribbon.

~_This heat...it doesn't feel right_.~

That's when she saw it, the last ribbon. Her excitement made her sprint into the open area in the cave. She grabbed it and started jumping in celebration...big mistake. The ice cracked from underneath her and revealed something red and glowing. She ran but she couldn't get away from the cracks appearing. Even step she took would make the ice split further and further apart, showing the larva that was seeping through.

"Evanna! Are you alright?" She could hear Sephiroth's voice but it seemed distant. Evanna snapped out of her shocked trance as the burning substance started to build up, melting the ice. She managed to jump onto an ice rock before the lower ground was melted.

"Evanna grab this!" Sephiroth yelled and a rope was lowered into the crack. The thing was that the rope wasn't long enough so Evanna would have to jump extremely high to reach it. She gulped and braced herself. The rock shattered as she pounced off it. Her fingers touched the rope, curled around it but it wasn't enough to support her weight. She curled the remaining rope in her hand as she fell. Her scream was silenced when she was submerged into the burning liquid.

* * *

"C'mon Evvy, awake from your slumber. You're not dead. C'mon wake up." The silken voice sang as leather clad hands were lightly shaking her shoulders. Evanna muttered incoherently as she stirred. As she opened her eyes, she scanned her surroundings. The simulator had been disabled and the room back to normal.

"Huh? What are you... How am...What?" She muttered stupidly. Genesis chuckled at the docile look on her face and admired the way her cheeks reddened as she realised how close they were.

"Sephiroth was only joking when he said level 25. He only put it up to 20, thus you wouldn't die."

"Why?"

"So you would learn something." Sephiroth piped up behind the red fighter. "You have to accept that your trying to progress to quickly, which could get you killed with one simple slip up. I hope you can see now why I am 'holding you back', so to speak." He added as Genesis helped the girl to her feet.

"I...I see it now. Sorry for giving you all that crap. I guess I am in many ways still a child and I should really listen to not only you but my superiors more often." She muttered, by the admitment. Sephiroth just gave a rare genuine smile and nodded at her which is more then words could've said. Genesis smiled aswell and ruffled her hair which she pouted at but let him complete the affectionate gesture anyway. Angeal was missing but just shrugged at the absence of the raven fighter.  


* * *

That night at six o'clock, after Sephiroth had left for a sudden mission, Genesis had instructed the teen to get dressed. Evanna obeyed, choosing a pair of black jeans and a red halter neck top. She avoided heels at all costs, so she just decided to go with a pair of black ballet flats.

"I'm read Ge-" She cut herself off as she registered the aurbon fighters appearance. He was dressed in a pair of tight fitting red leather pants and a black button down shirt that showed off alot of his pale clavicle.

"I trust you find my outfit to your liking." He said smugly. She was afraid that she couldn't stringa sentence together so she just nodded once and turned her head to hide the bright crimson blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh Evvy this is going to be a joy." He laughed and ruffled the short girls hair which he recieved a friendly punch in return.

* * *

**_A/N: Yayayay new chapter!_**

**_Vincent: ... FINALLY_**

**_Shut up! *Throws random brick*_**

**_Vincent: GAHH *TURNS INTO CHAOS AND EATS YOUR SHOES* NOM NOM NOM_**

**_FFFUUUUU- Sonofa- GAHH CHAOS THANKS FOR THAT! HMPH IM JUST GONNA SULK, EAT SOME RAMEN, HELLO PANDAS AND DRINK SOME ICE TEA!!!!!_**


End file.
